The Fan Gurl Bishie Game Show
by J'dee
Summary: Wrote this and it's been sitting in my doco manager for me to add so when I finally got back to it I did how's that for not being here in ages random animes feature but mainly DBZ got some Eva Gundam Bebop Trigun and YYH sorry the format might be messed u


**The Fan Gurls Bishie Game show!**

**Rating:** G to R-15 for the sake of it

**Author's Note:** This is just a one shot inspired by chapter 23 of my Trading Places fic, except no fan gurls have swapped bodies with DB/Z/GT gurls. The Fan gurls are actually just made up for this fic; they aren't based of anyone except the cliché of fan gurls.

I know this is kinda a lame ending but.... I haven't seen a decent YYH ep with Hiei in it for a while...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Trigun, DB/Z/GT, Ranma ½, Cowboy Bebop, Gundam Wing, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Yu Yu Hakusho and PoKeMon.

Oh and if there is an actual Eva Duo Bebop Gurl out there sorry for using your name... she is not based off you in any possible way...

**If the Price for the Bishie is RIGHT!!!**

Flashing lights among the darkness and the light flashed more and long enough to reveal three eerie figures on the stage behind a podium.

When the flashing stopped a sign flashed above for the audience to see 'Clap or I'll shoot'

Panning up the camera was able to reveal Heero standing on the rafters with a semi automatic machine gun ready.

The audience broke out in to a round of applause. Fear of death is very convincing.

Goku walked on the stage and rubbed the back of his neck. "I lost my microfilm…"

"A microphone Goku, microphone." Krillen hissed from offstage.

"Right yeah… so I have to do this in person." He Son grinned. "Welcome to the…" He squinted his eyes trying to read the sign and scratched his head.

Offstage the cameraman sighed and nudged the card prompter who then turned the cards up the right way.

"If the Price for the Bishie is right…"

The '**clap or I'll shoot**' sign flashed and Heero grinned as one lone member of the audience forgot to clap. And Heero let his gun go off.

After the screaming died down and the audience finding out they were locked inside so they couldn't run away. Goku continued…

"We've created this game show for a reason… A lot of fan gurls are suddenly been lead away due to other favorite characters and new anime series starting up. So this is taking the three forms of fan gurls and putting them to the test. They win points by answering jeopardy questions correctly and at the end the one with the most points wins and gets to buy the bishie of her choice for a week." Goku explained.

"Now bring out the host!!" Goku called.

Krillen walked on to the stage dragging Kuno.

"C'mon!! Get out here."

"I will not Tatewaki Kuno does not host such pathetic attempts at trying to get ratings." He whacked Krillen over the head with his Bokken.

"Awwww Kuno c'mon!!" Goku jumped up and round him.

"No there is nothing you could say that would make me host." Kuno stated stubbornly.

"Photos of Akane and the pig-tailed girl." Nabiki called out from the other side of the stage. "Only 10,000 yen a photo!"

"My pig-tailed Goddess!" Kuno raced across the stage and opened up his wallet and began giving Nabiki money for the photos.

"Hey! Where's my cut?!" Ranma landed on Kuno's head.

Krillen and Goku looked at each other and grinned. They grabbed Ranma and from above Heero dropped a bucket of water over the three.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Ranma exclaimed.

"PIG-TAILED GIRL!"

"AHHHHHH!" Ranma tried to run off only to discover Goku and Krillen held him… er _her_ firmly to the spot.

"Host the show Kuno and we'll get the pig tailed girl to go on a date with you." Krillen stated.

"Then sirs you shall have Tatewaki Kuno age: seventeen's help!"

Goku grinned and waved at the camera. "Hi Chi-chi I'd like meatloaf for dinner okay?"

Krillen dragged Goku and Ranma off the stage.

"Right." Kuno looked at the prompt cards. "We have three contestants, first is the DBZ fan girl. Name Vegata age twenty-four, a dark haired saiyan girl from the planet Vegeta…"

The lights flashed on to reveal the first contestant Vegata who obviously wasn't twenty-four but more than likely ten years younger. Her "dark" hair was actually more blonde and she was chewing on some bubble gum and wearing large framed glasses making her eyes look twice as big than what they actually were. A T-shirt with 'Saiyan-Goddess' across was partly covered by a denim jacket. And she wore matching tasseled jeans.

"She lists her likes as Vegeta and Trunks, Vegetables, and anything that consists of Vegeta or Trunks, alone for a nigh with ki restraints, whipped crème, leather and the honey moon suite." Kuno blinked. "Hmmmm have you considered any psychiatric help?"

Vegata waved. "Nope I don't need it cause Vegeta is real and he will finally kill Kakarott and avenge his father's death by Frieza's hands."

"You are a strange one… She will be representing the Dragonball fans for this game." Kuno added. 

"Next contestant is representing the Trigun fans out there, her name is Sash and she lists that she runs a Free Donuts for the Vash for president campaign. She states she is actually one hundred years old and her race to be a plant." Kuno raised a brow. "Lets welcome Sash…"

"FREE DONUTS!!!!"

"NEEDLE NOGGIN GET OFF THE STAGE!!!" A red flash zipped across the stage and stopped in front of Sash whose appearance actually fitted the one Vegata gave. Dark hair and early twenties in appearance.

*GLOMP*

Vash blinked as she was clinging to him. "Marry me and you can have all the donuts you can eat forever!"

Wolfwood stalked on to the stage and yanked the two apart and dragged Vash off the stage. "Really Needle noggin your fans are as bad as you are."

Kuno frowned. "Third contestant is Pika-ina… She states to be nine years old and wants to be the world's best Pikachu trainer."

Pikaina waved at the audience she wore a ball cap covering most of her brown hair but it had the pokemon league symbol on the front. She wore a belt with several poke balls attached and cut off denim shorts and a black tank top.

"Hi!" She greeted cheerily.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" A voice cried and the lights flicked off as the power seemed to be cut.

"Errrrrrghghghghgh help…." A voice croaked.

"Somebody get the lights!! Or I Tatewaki Kuno will leave this instant!"

There was some scrambling and the lights flicked on to reveal Pikaina lying slumped over her podium bench.

"REPLACEMENT!!!" Heero called from up in the rafters.

Pen-pen the beer drinking curry eating Penguin from Eva waddled out and Pikachu followed, both placed Pikaina on the stretcher and carried her off stage.

The replacement walked on to the stage, she wore shorts stockings, white boots, a yellow sleeveless jacket similar to Faye's her red hair pulled back by a red headband and handed Kuno a card and took over the place Pikaina had been moments before.

Kuno sighed. "This is Eva Duo Bebop Gurl and she states her interests as anything to do with Spike and giant robots. She wants to be a bounty hunter, but has to wait till she's twenty-one before she can go for her gun license…" Kuno sweatdropped.

"FINALLLLLLLLLY NOW GET ON WITH IT!! I WANNA GO HOME!!!" a man cried from the audience. 

"DUO FANS CHARGE!!!!" A voice cried and bunch of Duo fan gurls charged the one man who only wanted to go home.

"We wanna see Duo and this is the only way." One cried as they bet up on the poor guy.

"Duo fans just great. We don't need more braided Bakana's…" Heero grumbled from where he was safely above and out of reach in case any actually heard him.

"Let '_If the Price for the Bishie_' is Right begin!"

"The rules are simple answer a question right in the style of jeopardy and you get to spin the wheel and whatever amount it lands on is the amount that will go on your scoreboard to buy the bishie of your choice." Kuno explained.

~*~*~*~*~

**Meanwhile offstage…**

"One down three to go…" Hiei smirked from where he sat and Goku looked at him.

"Awwwww Hiei why'd you do that?" Goku asked as Pikaina was carried past by Pikachu and Pen-pen.

"Waaaaaahhhhh." The penguin announced and kicked a door open and the two entered. To dump Pikaina on to a bed.

Vash rubbed the back of his neck. "So long as I get my donuts for being here I don't mind."

Goku grinned. "About that…"

Vash blinked and pointed at Goku. "You didn't eat my donuts did you?"

"No why would I?" Goku asked.

"You said _about that_… that means something happened.

"Yeah Pikaina ate them." Goku finished.

Vash placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "You have avenged donut lovers everywhere."

"Don't mind Hiei he's just mad cause the fan gurl representing us is actually a Kuwabara fan." Kurama pointed out. 

"I thought she was supposed to be here today…" Wolfwood remarked.

"She was." Hiei remarked. Everyone looked at him his emphasis on _was_ giving them a bad sign.

"Hiei!" Goku exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"She is fine, but she didn't get away with calling me a shortie."

"We loose more contestants that way." Krillen remarked.

"Waaaaaaahhhhh…" Pen-pen announced and shut the door Pikachu following a blue top similar to Kuwabara's wrapped round his neck like a scarf.

"Hey I was wondering what happened to that." Kuwabara grabbed Pickachu and removed the top. "You better not have fleas." He stated and put Pikachu down.

"Pika-pik!" Pikachu announced and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh dear seems you've upset him." Kurama remarked.

"Bah he's just a little rat."

"Pik-A-CHU!!!"

***ziiiiiiiiit***

Kuwabara's black electrocuted form fell to the ground and he coughed out a dust of smoke.

Hiei just grinned. "This is what I call entertainment."

"HEY!!! Can I get cut down from here now?" they all looked up at Ranma still in female form tied to the ceiling by a rope so SHE wouldn't escape when Kuno came..

"Can't hurt." Krillen remarked.

Trunks floated up and drew his sword and cut the rope Ranma hitting the ground and landing on his head.

"Much." Krillen added.

Trunks landed on the ground placing his sword back in the scabbard. He looked out to the stage and frowned as Vegata won another round and spun the wheel.

"Dad picked a fine week to go away with my mother. Man…."

Hiei looked at Trunks. "I hate fan gurls, there will be no more kidnapping and burlap sacks for me."

Nabiki popped her head between them. "For 35,000 yen I can slip her a sleeping pill."

Trunks blinked. "15,000…" He stated.

"30,000…" Nabiki bargained.

"23,000… that's my last offer." Trunks added.

"You got yourself a deal." Nabiki grinned.

Trunks handed her 23,000 yen.

"The things Trunks does to get away from his fans." Krillen shook his head.

~*~*~*~*~

**Onstage…**

During the Commercial break. Nabiki smiled as she slipped Vegata a glass of coke and smiled. "From Trunks."

Vegata grinned. "Ooooh Trunks-kun really??"

"Yeah and for 25,000 yen I can tell you what he put in it too…"

Vegeta blinked. "Trunks wouldn't. Unless its alcohol…"

Nabiki looked at her. "Well."

"I'm not rich I don't carry yen round with me, the most you'd get is 60."

"Oh well… your loss." Nabiki walked off the stage.

"I heard this game show was started as a way to extract revenge on fan gurls. They say if you win a night with your bishies you'll never be seen again." Sash stated.

"Gurl you've had too many donuts, it a wonder you're not fat." Eva Duo Bebop Gurl stated.

"Man what in the name of Vegeta-sei is up with your name?!" Vegata exclaimed.

Eva Duo Bebop Gurl grinned. "I represent the fan gurls who have more than one favorite anime!" She posed. "Besides I like big stomping robots." She added.

Sash blinked. "Ummmmm k…"

"Right places end of commercial break is coming up." Kuno remarked.

The girls took their places back behind their podiums.

The lights flashed and the 'clap or you're a dead mutha*beeper*' sign flashed.

The audience looked up and Heero was sitting there having a break while, Legato Bluesummers and Vicious were standing by in replacement.

The audience started clapping rapidly.

"When you left us Vegata was in the lead with 130,000 bishie dollars close behind was Eva Duo Bebop Gurl with 98,052 dollars and Sash with 62,927 dollars." Kuno stated.

Vegata placed the empty glass back down and then suddenly moments later hit the ground with a thud.

Sash blinked and Eva Duo Bebop Gurl raced up to Vegata and shook her.

"Zzzzzz Zzzzzzzz…. Zzzzzzzzzz… Zzzzzzz…" 

"A conspiracy!" Eva Duo Bebop Gurl exclaimed.

"Actually no that was just me." Trunks remarked from offstage.

Sash blinked and looked at the lavender haired teen. "Yeah I totally sympathize, Vegeta Trunks fans they can be really scary."

"And Vash fan gurls aren't?" Eva Duo Bebop Gurl questioned.

"Of course not." Sash replied.

"Ahem let the match continue we have now reach the second half of the match and since one contestant has been compromised her points will remain on the board and the first to go past that mark will be announced the winner. So Sash since you're behind pick a category form the board." Kuno stepped to the side.

"Arf!" Ein barked while Ed hung upside down beside the category board ready to turn round the one chosen.

"Trigun!" Sash danced around.

Eva Duo Bebop Gurl rolled her eyes. "Really that was soooooooooo predictable."

Ed spun the Trigun Category around and pulled out the cards and handed them to Ein.

"Go Ein go!" Ed called and Ein raced up to Kuno and dropped the cards at his feet and raced back to Ed.

"Good boy Ein you're a smart dog."

Kuno picked up the cards.

"The Gung ho Guns." Kuno stated the 'question' to the two contestants.

***BIZZZZZZZIIIIIIT***

"Yes Eva Duo Bebop Gurl."

"Who are the super lackeys to Knives?"

"Correct. You may spin the wheel."

The wheel landed on a 20,000 bishie dollar mark.

20,000 was added to Eva Duo Bebop Gurl's score.

Kuno flipped the next card over. "Jacqueline." He stated.

***BIZZZZZZZIIIIIIT***

"Sash."

"What is the name of the real tornado that features in Trigun?"

"Correct."

"Alright!" Sash grabbed the wheel and spun it.

The wheel landed on 50,000.

"Yea now that's the cash I'm talking about. "Hold on Vash I'm coming for ya!!!"

Vash offstage blinked and looked at Hiei. "Ummmm… fans eh? Hehehe…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Why aren't they over twenty-one?"

"For 69,000 yen I can offer you a padded cell for her." Nabiki popped up again.

Vash looked at Nabiki. "Do all you think about is money?" He asked.

"What can I say I'm a slave to money." Nabiki replied.

"I'll um… decline thanks. I'm saving up for an automatic donut maker."

Nabiki shrugged. "Your loss." She vanished again.

***BIZZZZZZZIIIIIIT***

"Eva Duo Bebop Gurl."

"Milly Thompson." She stated and grinned.

"That's correct." Kuno sighed

Eva Duo Bebop Gurl spun the wheel and hit "Half and hour glomping pass"

"Alright!!! I pick Duo!"

"DUO!!!" The duo fan gurls from the audience let out screams of joy.

"For after the game show." Kuno added.

"Awwwww." The Duo fans complained.

Offstage Duo was clutching his heart and looked down at the others from where he was seated in the rafters away from the 'bouncers' that collected the bishies for the glomping pass special.

"Did you know he's on a first name basis with the bouncers?" Wolfwood asked lighting up his cigarette and looking up at Duo.

"Really wow… he does seem to get a lot of attention." Goku remarked. "Almost as much as Vegeta."

"Since you won no money you get to change the category if you so wish."

"Gundam Wing." Eva Duo Bebop Gurl remarked and grinned looking directly at Sash who looked horrified.

Ed spun the Gundam Wing panel round and pulled out the cards and handed them to Ein.

"Ein WOOF!" Ed announced.

Ein raced off and dropped the cards at Kuno's feet and raced back to Ed.

Kuno picked the cards up and flipped the first over.

"The first pilots to fight Gundam to Gundam." Kuno stated.

***BIZZZZZZZIIIIIIT***

"Sash?"

"HA!!! Who are Trowa and Quatre?" Sash asked.

"Correct."

Sash grabbed the wheel ignoring Eva Duo Bebop Gurl's glares. The wheel landed on a 15,023 mark and she grinned as 127,950 flashed on her scoreboard, her lead over Eva Duo Bebop Gurl's 118,052 bishie dollar obvious.

"The true heir to the Senct kingdom." Kuno stated.

***BIZZZZZZZIIIIIIT***

"Eva Duo Bebop Gurl."

"Who is Miliardo Peacecraft?" Eva Duo Bebop Gurl smirked.

"Correct."

Eva Duo Bebop Gurl took the wheel and spun it and they all watched as it landed on 30,298 bishie dollars and Eva Duo Bebop Gurl jumped up in to the air as her scoreboard flashed her new score of 148,350.

The '**clap or I'll slice you all till your dead**' sign flashed and the audience broke out in to applause glancing wearily up at Vicious who just smirked down at them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The door opened and the audience raced out. Vegata was placed in the recovery bay to rest with Barbara the Kuwabara fan gurl, and Pikaina.

Hiei sat up in the rafters with Heero the two watching the group on the stage and female Ranma raced past at Kuno gave chase.

"PIG TAILED GODDESS WAIT!!!"

"I AM A BOY!!!!" Ranma called back.

"NOOOOOO!!" Duo protested as Excel one of the bouncers and Misato the other bouncer dragged him out and Eva Duo Bebop Gurl latched herself on to him.

"DUO!!"

"I need a pay rise." Duo let out a breath.

Goku blinked. "We get paid?"

~*~*~*~*~

END


End file.
